Blood
by AnimechildX3
Summary: REALLY BAD AT THIS SUMMARY THING Gibbs and his team investigate a murder of a family from japan,  just read it its better then the summary
1. Chapter 1

new story yay

pleas read and review i'd love to know what you think (wow that sounded formal)

* * *

><p>The room was covered with blood, it was a horrifying sight for those who hadn't seen it before but for the silver haired man who had just entered its contents where all too familiar. He looked behind him to see his team of NCIS agents following him into the hotel room, there gear at the ready to start solving the case.<p>

He walked around the room taking all the aspects in; it looked like any other room in the hotel if you take away the blood and clean up the mess that covered the floor. He went to the master bedroom to see the reason that they where there. There were three bodies in total, one of a young boy, no older then 11, A women and a man where also there, it looked like it was a family all in the one room. The man looked like he put up a good fight to protect the others and the women was protecting the child.

Gibbs hated it when there where children involved. It was just not fair on them. There was a sound in the doorway and Gibbs turned around to see a shorter older man standing there with a young assistant behind him.

"Gibbs," the man said in acknowledgement to the man in front of him. "Are there any others?" he asked to make sure that this was it. Gibbs shook his head slowly to signal that this was all. " Okay palmer better not waste time just standing here" he said to the man behind him as he walked into the room.

"I'll be back in a minute Duck" Gibbs then left the room to see what the rest of his team had gotten done. He made his way into the living area to find a man on a laptop typing something up, he looked around to see Gibbs behind him and started to report.

"The hotel manager says that this room was lent out to a Ms Shana Higurashi and her two children, they came two days ago from Japan." The man clicked on another document and pictures of the women's id came up. "he also said that the Man, LT Mitchell Walter came in each day to take the kids out, it appears to be a divorced couple."

Gibbs thought back to the room with the bodies, there was only on child in there. "McGee, Get as much information on the kids as possible." McGee responded with a quick 'Got it Boss' and started to type away on his laptop.

Gibbs left to another dinning type room to find two of his agents. A man and a woman, the woman appeared to be lecturing the other about something. "Dinozzo, David, stop squabbling and tell me what you got." This surprised the two causing the man to start ranting.

"Yeah Boss," Dinozzo said eyeing the woman evilly. "well what we have here is a fight," he smiled at his colleague.

"Yeah I can see that Dinozzo," Gibbs said to the confused agent "what about the case"

The woman laughed "what Tony here was trying to say is that the fight appears to have started here before moving towards the master bedroom." She said before smugly looking at Dinozzo forcing his name to sound insulting.

"Thanks Ziva," Gibbs said leaving the two alone to fight, again, and go see if Ducky had gotten anything yet.

He entered to see the two packing up getting ready to go "Palmer if you would go get the equipment from the van so we can get these three back," Dr Mallard said still not noticing Gibbs as he got up to leave.

"Duck, you got me time of death?" the special agent asked the man causing him to jump in surprise

"Oh, hello there," Ducky said finally noticing him "yes yes the man died no more than four hours ago and the other two no to long after, it appears that the man was trying to protect the other two," and with that Palmer returned and Gibbs left them to continue their work.

He went out to his team who appeared to be packing up and getting ready to go, there wasn't much left to do here anyway but he wanted to be sure, he was still confused about the missing child. "Did you check all the cupboards?" he asked wanting to know if anyone had found anything.

"No boss we didn't think too" McGee said responding to the question asked "do you want us to now?" he asked with a confused look on his face. He looked at Gibbs who had the looked on his face that kind of said 'you think' and with that the team was off.

It wasn't long until you heard the usual 'clears' from the boys but when he didn't from Ziva he went over to investigate. He found her standing in front of an open closet eyes wide in shock of what sat before her. Gibbs walked over to see what had startled her.

To his surprise inside he found a young teenage girl flinching from the sudden light, when he saw her raven black hair he knew that they had found the missing child.

* * *

><p>okay there we go first chapter<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

update yay hope you like it

* * *

><p>The young child that sat before him was covered in blood with cuts everywhere, her hair a tangled mess. She was cowering away from them unsure of what to do, to trust them or not. She wouldn't look up she just curled into a smaller ball. Gibbs could see that this young Teen was terrified of them.<p>

When she finally looked up at them, her eyes filled with fear, Gibbs acted. He knelt down slowly and gently so that he wouldn't startle her. "Hey, its okay now, it's safe, where here to help" He whispered quietly and calmly to the child whilst holding out a hand to her.

She looked back and forth from the hand to Gibbs then ziva, unsure if she could really trust them. She started shacking slightly with a confused look on her face. Gibbs and Ziva both looked worried when this started and She decided to trust them, no-one worried about her that she couldn't trust, right?

She pulled out one of her frail shaking hands and placed it into his warm one and allowed him to lift her to her feet.

Gibbs watched the child as he lifted her. She had obviously been hiding in the cupboard for a long time; she only had a few bruises and cuts. Gibbs smiled warmly at her and she attempted to return it.

Ziva started muttering under her breath about Gibbs being good with kids as he took her out to Ducky to get her looked at before help arrived. Her looked at the child to see tears falling down her cheeks and remembered what he saw in the other room, this girl had lost her family.

They got to the M.E. van quickly ignoring the questions from his team and half carrying the girl. Ducky had luckily gotten the bodies in the back before they had arrived, Gibbs didn't want her to go through it again. As they got there Ducky noticed them, looking at the child them to Gibbs he understood.

They sat her down, Palmer got her water, Ducky the equipment and Gibbs was reassuring her about the new people. He then left them to do their job so he could tell the team what to do.

He walked into the house to see the team wondering around already doing what he was going to tell them, bagging and tagging the contents of the closet. He walked over to see what the team had found.

"Gibbs," Tony started after seeing him "Ziva told us, is she going to be all right, she is the child right?" he asked quickly, determined to get answers and with a surprisingly worried look on his face.

"Yer that was her, she will be fine Okay Dinozzo," He answered back, surprised to the emotion that Dinozzo was showing. He walked over to what was already bagged and tagged looking at the bloody towels and blankets. He heard his name being called by Ducky, "Make sure you get everything, she might have hid something in here," and with that he went leaving the other two agents to work their magic.

It wasn't long until they found something unusual within the mess. It was a small sphere of a jewel that was the palest of pink in colour. "What do you think it is?" Ziva said picking it up and studying it before placing it into an evidence bag.

"I don't know," Tony responded, "but I think Gibbs was right, the girl probably hid this in here for protection" after that there wasn't much else so they left for HQ.

***BACK WITH GIBBS***

"So can you tell me your name?" Gibbs asked the girl. After getting her looked at, they got her back to HQ so they could get some answers and calm her down. But this was a hard task, even for Gibbs, the child hadn't said a word, even though Ducky said that it would take a while for her to trust him fully and that some amnesia was expected, it was still annoying.

He tried everything to coax her out but she wouldn't respond, not to food, drinks or anything else Gibbs had tried, nothing worked. He needed to see Ducky soon but there was no where safe to leave her, and he couldn't take her with him. His only safe choice was Abby.

He stood still holding her hand, he hadn't let go since they had arrived, and headed down to the lab hoping that Abby's music was off, and that she wasn't too hyper today.

They reached the lab and where hit by sudden loud music, 'there's that idea gone' Gibbs thought. He looked down to see the girl backing away from the door a little startled from the loud music. They walked into the room and a tall gothic looking girl with pigtails started attacking Gibbs.

She started to rant on about how she hadn't even gotten the evidence yet and so couldn't have anything yet. In all this confusion Abby hadn't noticed the young child now wondering her lab. It wasn't until Gibbs starting looking behind him worriedly did she actually bother to ask why he was there.

"Abs, I'm here to drop off someone before I go down to autopsy to see duck" Gibbs said softly.

When he said this Abby's face fell, "Not another assistant, you know what happened with chip. I thought we agreed no more" she started whining on. Gibbs just shook his head and explained the case.

Abby seemed happier after this and turned around to see the teen looking at her CD collection. "you okay now?" Gibbs questioned the now exited Abby, "Ill be back later to pick up..." he then realised her hadn't gotten her name yet.

A small whisper came from the mouth of the girl "Kagome, My name is Kagome,"

* * *

><p>there we go, another chapter done, sorry it took so long. school starts soon and i had loads of homework<p>

REVIEW pleeeease


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE. yay i updated. i havent been able to.

dont blame me blame homework and this stupid computer that doesnt work

well here you go

oh and I DONT OWN ANY THING

* * *

><p>"Okay Kagome," Gibbs said smiling at the child who finally responded "I'll be back soon." And with that he left, leaving a very confused Abby behind.<p>

Abby looked over at kagome, her face was proud, as if she had just achieved something amazing, Abby then remembered Gibbs talking to her about the amnesia that was expected.

'Forgetting your own name would be horrible' Abby thought to herself, Abby went on thinking about what this girl had gone through, still going through.

Abby moved kagome to her desk settling her down just before Dinozzo appeared in the door holding the evidence.

Kagome watched them talking and rummaging from the desk, she watched on trying and recognise the objects being placed onto the table, none of it was familiar in any way, even clothes that had to be hers she didn't recognise.

This went on and on until Dinozzo picked something up that was small round and pink did anything happen, all that was going through her head was to protect this object that man was holding. She had to get it away from him, so she did.

Abby took the object that Tony now held as confusion filled her face; she had never seen anything like it before, this could be the reason for the attack. She held the bag loosely trying to see closer to the foreign object it held when it happened. There was quick blur and a rustle of clothes and before she knew it the bag was gone from her hands.

The two panicked, there one main clue had just gone. They looked around the room to find Kagome opening the bag. Relief stuck them but only quickly, they had to get it back before Gibbs came down. The child held the jewel close to her wanting to protect it with her life.

Dinozzo broke the silence in the room with a quick whisper "wow," he started "she's fast..." Abby responded to this with a quick nod.

***Back with Gibbs***

He walked down to autopsy to find Ducky staring at some X-rays of the victims head, there appeared to be a large crack on the side, "Cause of Death?" Gibbs asked looking closely at the X-ray.

"Ah, I'm afraid not." Ducky responded sadly "this injury would only cause a man of his size to fall unconscious, although," he explained moving back towards the man's body laying on the autopsy table "It looks like they bled out, see these gashes" he pointed to some very ragged animal looking marks "they appear to be at random at first but at a closer look they appear more orderly, located at places that will cause most pain. I am said to say I have seen this before, it was used as an interrogation technique, our killer was looking for something or someone..." ducky finished sadly

"Good job duck" Gibbs said exiting but stopping in the doorway "I take it palmers taking the samples to Abby." With a quick nod from ducky he hurried out back to the lab.

It took him only a couple of minute to reach the lab, but the sight he saw was the opposite of what he expected. He walked in on Abby and Dinozzo apparently trying to coax something out of under the desk, he took a step forward to find that that something was a very startled looking Kagome.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he yelled startling the pair Abby jumped and stood back whilst Tony froze and slowly stood to face Gibbs

He started awkwardly to explain, "Ah...well...err" he couldn't find the right words but after a quick Gibbs glare "Kagome took some evidence and won't give it back" he said sounding like a child wanting a toy. Abby snickered at this but silenced after a glare from her college.

Gibbs, deciding not to dignify Tony with a response, moved down to where kagome sat. He noticed the jewel in her hand. Kagome, noticing Gibbs, crawled out to hide behind him as he ordered his team.

"Dinozzo, go upstairs and do your job." Gibbs stated calmly as to not scare Kagome "and Abbs you can wait for the jewel cant you, it's obviously important to her." He said to the forensic scientist behind him who started rambling on about the stuff she needed to do with the other evidence. When Gibbs finished and started walking out he was quickly passed by a very nervous Dinozzo who took the stairs up to the bullpen, not wanting to wait in the elevator with Gibbs.

Gibbs reached the elevator letting kagome in first then following her, with a quick glance in her eyes he could tell that she either hadn't remembered anything, or didn't want to.

Kagome looked up at Gibbs, he seemed nice but she didn't know if she could trust him just yet. When she grabbed the jewel out of the bag she remembered most of her past. She remembered growing up on the shrine and falling down the well it housed on her 15th birthday into the past, she remembered her friends from the past and present and mostly she remembered inuyasha. But even though all of this came back to her she did not know where or why she was here. She knew she could trust Gibbs but not enough to tell him of her past and of the jewel she now held.

* * *

><p>yay please review and tell me what you think<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

heyy, sorry it took so long, exams and all. but here we are the next chapter hope you like it

* * *

><p>They got up to the bullpen just after tony, seeing him jumping into his chair before acting like he had been there all along. Kagome walked out looking around for a place to sit. Gibbs walked out in front of her pulling out a chair for her to sit on before looking at his team.<p>

"What do you got for me?" he asked standing in front of the plasma screen, ignoring all the stares from the agents and kagome.

Ziva stood walking towards him as to show what she had gotten. When she spoke relating picture appeared on the screen. "Miss Higurashi was previously married to the man, Lt Paul smith, for ten years before getting a divorce because he went to America to work too much. The two children, Souta and Kagome, are his." She started as easily as she could without disturbing kagome by talking too much about her now dead family.

McGee stood, knowing that Tony had nothing, and started his report." I did some research" this came with a 'Duh' look from everyone "on the kids. Souta, 10, attends public school there almost every day, basically an average kid. But kagome on the other hand isn't" this last sentence brought curiosity from the team and made Kagome sink further into the chair. "She is 15, goes to public high school, but she only goes for tests due to her having sick days for unexplainable illnesses. Then returns after with no memory of the sickness until someone tells her and what appears to be a miraculous recovery."

He turned around joining the group at looking at a cherry red Kagome. Gibbs turned to the screen that now showed the list of sicknesses, it was mainly filled with sicknesses that were fatal or applied mainly to the old people. "Do we have access to the medical records?" asked a very worried and confused Gibbs. He was a bit suspicious of this; no one could have survived all of this and still lived.

"Well, I looked and couldn't find any" at this they all looked at kagome who was now curled into a ball.

She couldn't tell them of her travels in the well, they would call her insane. And she didn't have to tell them, did she. She couldn't remember anything about the fight that killed her family but decided there and then that only if it involved demons would she tell them.

They stared at her a while before Gibbs's mobile screeched the silence. "Gibbs" Ducky spoke from the other end of the phone. "You better get down here now" and with that it was ended and the phone was hung up.

"Ziva, Mind Kagome. Dinozzo, you're with me. McGee, find out where she was." with that he left followed by a very nervous Tony.

Down in autopsy they where met with a very grim looking Ducky. He didn't even wait for Gibbs to talk before starting, "The gashes from before, they appear to be claw marks"

"An animal?" Gibbs retorted quickly, a little confused with what he had said.

"No animal I've seen can do something like this. The marks, at first appeared random, but after further examination they look to precise. As if whoever or whatever did this was interrogating their victims" his face turned into full seriousness.

*****back in the bull pen*****

"Come on, Come on" McGee ranted at his Computer. He was determined to get this to work. He was so close to a breakthrough, he was that close to getting access to a file from Japan that could explain that strange absences' that kagome had away from school. The page loaded with a quick ping from the computer he was off.

It was a case from the Tokyo police where a supposed "demon mask" attacked the city. Kagome had been roughly identified as one of the two who stopped it. Along with her was a man with a red kimono and silver flowing hair who was never found afterward.

There were some badly taken pictures alongside, obviously taken by camera phones. The girl defiantly looked like kagome in pyjamas. Next to her was the man. He seemed in human in the way he stood.

McGee moved the image to the big screen the images fixing it automatically. He stood, aware of the two pairs of eyes that where focussed on him. He brought the image up to full screen zooming in to the man in the image.

Kagome stared, curious as to what the strange man before her was doing. It took her only a few minutes to recognise the two on the screen. It was her in the construction site. She gasped as she realized who it was who stood next to her. It was Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>im going to try and upidate more. the hlidays are coming up so that will be good<p>

review please


	5. Chapter 5

and here we go an update, be proud XD

im sorry i took so long one of the computers i was using crashed (no good piece of)

and the other decided to stop me logging on to this site

but oh well i fixed the first problem so there we are

ENJOY :)

* * *

><p>This gasp didn't go unnoticed by the team. They both looked over at each other a little surprised. McGee went over to Kagome grabbing her arm and gently pulling her to the plasma.<p>

"Do you know who this man is?" He asked voice calm but Kagome could hear that he was nervous, Kagome couldn't respond, she didn't know how. So she just stood there, staring at the screen. If they had this image they would soon know the secret that she had been trying her hardest to keep over the last few months.

"I'll call Gibbs," Ziva said picking up her phone and dialling the number but stopped halfway as Gibbs entered followed by Dinozzo. They came over; Dinozzo sat at his Desk and started typing something. Gibbs went straight over to kagome and McGee at the plasma.

"What's this?" he asked looking from the screen to McGee then Kagome. He saw the image it was a girl who looked a lot like kagome. He pointed at the image on the screen "Is that you?" he asked. Kagome, to stunned to answer, just nodded slightly

Gibbs then pointed to the silver haired man who was also in the picture "and this is?" He looked down at Kagome who seemed to be hiding something.

Kagome looked over at Gibbs, she didn't know if she could trust him yet. His face was calm but his eyes where those of someone who was determined to get an answer. She knew she shouldn't lie to this man, but she couldn't tell the truth either.

Gibbs looked into Kagomes eyes; they were full of history and confusion. He knew now that some of her memory had returned. "Kagome," he spoke softly as to not spook her "I know that you know him" she nodded ever so slightly, indicating that he was right. Her nod was so small that if all the eyes in the room were on her only someone as close as Gibbs was would have seen it.

"Do you remember his name?" he asked even though he knew she did, she responded with another small nod. "Can you tell me?" as this his response was different, Kagome's eyes seemed to be at war with each other, darting from side to side. Inside she knew that if she did answer that alot of explaining would have to be done.

She looked at him and decided it was the right thing to do, well it seemed important anyway. She opened her mouth to speak when it happened, a sharp pain shot through the side of her skull. She closed her eyes wincing in pain startling those around her. Images flashed before her, of the hotel, and of her father.

Then it hit her, these where her memories of that day when she first came to America, It was a surprise her mother had planned only telling her about the trip to meet her father in D.C. as they boarded the plane. Then she remembered that night, when she lost everything.

********Flashback********

_It was a quiet night and the family had just finished dinner when it happened. Souta had gone to his room to play and kagome doing the same but to read, whilst their parents stayed to talk. _

_It was peaceful until a scream could be heard from Kagomes mother. Crashing could be her which forced to Kagome to leave her room panicking about what was happening to her mother._

_She ran into the dining room to see souta had done the same thing but only he had ended up behind their mother. Her father was at the other end of the room yelling at both Souta and their mum to get out, he hadn't seen kagome yet. As the other two left kagome saw what had caused the fuss, man entered growling and yelling something Kagome could not hear, all she new is that he was asking for something._

_Kagome moved a bit closer to see if she knew the man. It was only then that she realised something was wrong, closer up she could see the fangs. When he raised his hand in anger she saw the claws that stuck out from the end of his sleeve. Kagomes eyes widened as she realised what he was, a Demon._

_With this realisation came another, he was here for the jewel, the shikon no tama that was currently in her bag. The demon soon figured out that the man before him did not have what he wanted so he left him and went after the mother and son, Kagomes father then followed determined to protect his family._

_Kagome followed them into the master bedroom where she witnessed her father get killed, she had seen death so much in the feudal era that it startled her when this death hit her so hard, she barely knew the man before her but he was her father._

_Kagome stood in the doorway, she couldn't watch the rest of her family get killed. She concentrated and tried to purify the demon but didn't have the energy. The miko power hit him but did not do much damage._

_Kagome stood face to face with the demon and then decided she would trade the jewel for the life of her family, but when she got back from her room jewel in hand it was too late the demon had killed her family. The demon turned away from them towards kagome eyes glistening as he saw what was in her hand. He walked towards her a greedy smile on his lips._

_She couldn't take anymore she ran out of the room to the closet closing the door. She hid the jewel in a bunch of towels and waited. As an extra precaution she masked her presence and scent, a skill her mentor Kaede had taught her. But before she knew it she fainted, only to wake when hearing more people inside the house_

_***end Flashback***_

Kagome opened her eyes and found that she had fallen over. She was now lying on the floor crying. It was then she decided to tell them everything.

* * *

><p>okay done :)<p>

please review

thanks

AnimeChildX3


	6. Chapter 6

and hoooray an update

sorry it took so long, i have a lot going on

but after a...short? review i thought i should update

yes im talking about you dragonfly1339

so this updates just for you

* * *

><p>**during Kagomes flashback**<p>

Gibbs watched the girl before him and knew something was up, she defiantly knew who this man was. Her gasp had proved that. But now as watched her wincing, obviously in pain, he knew her memories were back. He watched as her knees gave way and she fell.

The rest of the team went to run forwards as she fell, but Gibbs caught her first. "Ziva, I want this guy in the photo, Dinozzo help me move Kagome somewhere safe, McGee go get some water" and just like that they all jumped in action running to do their jobs.

Once they had gotten kagomes somewhere safe Gibbs walked over to Ziva leaving Tony to take care of the unconscious girl. "Gibbs we have a hit on the bolo I sent out, from...Japan?" she said pointing at her screen

"That was quick" Tony stated staring at Ziva trying to understand what was going on "do our bolos even go to Japan?" He tried to get up to join Gibbs but after a quick glare from Gibbs he sat back down concentrating on Kagome.

Gibbs stared down at the screen, quietly agreeing with Tony, but there it was a hit from Tokyo Japan, they had apparently found a man looking like the one in the picture hanging around the Higurashi shrine. He was now down at some holding cell.

McGee arrived back, in his hand a bottle of water. "McGee give that to Tony" he said pointing to the water then to tony on the floor, "then I want all the information you can find on this Higurashi shrine, Ziva, I need you to get that man here, I don't care how just do it" and with that they were off, Ziva and McGee typing away at their computers whilst Gibbs and Tony took care of the young girl.

This went on for ten minutes before the girl awoke. Her eyes opened quickly as if waking up from a nightmare, tony handed her the water and she drank it heavily.

"Tony, get her to the conference room, I will be there in a minute" Gibbs said helping Kagome to stand before tony helped out of the room.

McGee then stood up and went to the plasma, saying as he went "Gibbs I think you should see this, Higurashi shrine is owned by the Higurashi family, and look at the picture" when he finished speaking a picture came up on screen showing an old man, a young women and two children, one boy and one girl, the women and young boy he recognised as two of the people downstairs, whilst the young, was a younger Kagome.

"Ziva, Get that man over here, and tell them I want to speak with this man in the picture as well" Gibbs shouted at Ziva, She nodded and continued typing. "I'm going to talk with Kagome" he then left to follow Tony.

As Gibbs entered the room he was surprised to see Kagome sitting at the end of the table, eyes only a little teary, this girl had obviously seen a lot in her short life. Tony sitting next to her, her hand in his. She looked up as he entered nodding before looking back at her bottle of water.

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice only a small whisper. "I should have told you before, but you would have never believed me" more tears then ran down her face. Gibbs sat down next her, putting his hand over her free one; she looked back up at him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"That man from the picture, who is he?" Gibbs asked cautiously.

"His name is Inuyasha, his a friend of mine,"

"And how did you meet him" Gibbs said as he started to write down what kagomes had said

She looked back down at her bottle,"I met him, when he saved my life"

* * *

><p>and there we go, i know its short but hey, what can you do,<p>

ill try update again sooooon :3


End file.
